No Such Thing as a Walk of Shame
by Chisicet
Summary: Who ever said the morning/ day after was supposed to be a walk of shame?


The morning after any event is usually the one where people say they don't want to do the whole 'walk of shame' back from whence they spent the night, but to be honest, Draco could never say he did a walk of shame, when he slept with someone he was proud of that fact. So, with mask in hand and his Masquerade's outfit transfigured to look like his normal clothes, he made his way back to his room. He'd spent the night, after spending the majority of it at the ball itself, in a secret room only he knew about, until last night that is. He'd stumbled upon the room when he'd been bored one night his 1st was about midway into the first semester and he was hiding from Pansy, the girl never gave up, honestly. She already talked about marrying him like it was common knowledge. He would rather gnaw his own eyes out and then set himself on fire.

He made his way through the floors, trying to stay out of the way of everyone he saw and as he made his way down this corridor he noticed a faintly purple glow from the wall. He touched it with his finger tips, not sure what the ruin meant, but that didn't stop him from tracing it with his finger. When nothing happened he shrugged and, palm flat on the wall, made to push away and turn to walk a different direction. When the glowing became more prominent he turned back and noticed the ruin had formed a line which went up and down then split to make a rectangle, quickly becoming a door. Wide eyed and even more curious he opened the door that appeared and there was a bedroom, tastefully decorated like his bedroom back home. He shut the door and thought about it being decorated differently and when he opened it, he wasn't disappointed. The room had taken on colors of orange and dark blues, it was nicely done and he nodded before shutting it and willing his normal colors. He smiled as he opened the door and made his way inside to look over the bookshelf that had appeared.

When he got into the Slytherin common room to make his way up to his room he noticed he wasn't the only one who had, had company. Several girls from different houses were milling about the common room, now looking scared at his appearance, and he smirked at them before moving past them. He stopped before disappearing down the hallway to make a point to stare at the clock on the wall and the entrance without saying a word, some of the girls got the hint and started to drag their friends and other girls out of the entrance. He nodded and turned down the hallway to make his way to his room passing Nott and Zabini's room on the way to his he noticed there were sounds of some intense playfulness going on and curiosity got the best of him and he peeked inside. He cocked an eyebrow to see the she-weasel in Nott's bed with her giggling up a storm and Blaise snoring away from his bed, Pansy wrapped around him, just as out of it.

"Oi, if I can hear you two in my room I'll be back in here to hex you both, learn your silencing charms!" He snapped at them and chuckled at the girls shriek and Nott's 'Get outta here mate!' Draco couldn't believe that Ginny Weasley was in Nott's bed, didn't the girl have a thing for Potter? He shrugged at the thoughts, after all Granger had been to bed with him last night, and this morning when they woke up, and everyone thought she was supposed to be Weasley's. He smirked as he closed his door and turned his wand on his clothes, transfiguring them back, his mom would have his hide if he'd left them as regular clothes. He showered and, seeing as they had the weekend to do nothing, and 5th-7th years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, dressed to head to town.

He looked down at his Masquerade mask and smiled, the night had most definitely turned out much better than he'd hoped. He wasn't, though, sure how Granger had known who he was but he didn't care right then, she'd accepted him and that's all there was to it. He wondered if he should leave it all as a one off, but if he was being honest with himself, he really didn't want to, honestly, what was wrong with some good ole fashion casual sex with no strings attached?

When he had made it to Hogsmeade he wandered around for about an hour before he ventured Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and head inside. He knew they had some wicked awesome quills and honestly he didn't like to go to Zonko's Joke Shop for joke quills that he wasn't going to use. While walking around the store he came across a girl looking at a quill he had wanted last time and noticed there was only one, she had this wistful look on her face and he stood back watching to see what she would do.

After a moment she shook her head and made to move away when a small feminine hand stopped her and Draco watched as Hermione asked if she wanted it. The girl just stared at her and then pointed at herself. He wasn't sure what she was doing at all, it was even stranger when Hermione made a few hand signs back and the girl smiled at her, a sort of radiance coming from her that he hadn't seen a moment ago. He sauntered over and picked the quill up.

"Malfoy! What're you doing?!" Hermione stopped mid sign to shockingly ask him. He grinned at her and shrugged before walking the few feet to the counter.

"Buying it I believe." He smirked and watched as her temper flared, man how he loved riling her up good. Made her face flush and her hair stick on end some too.

"This the only quill sir? We also have some fine parchment and ink to go along with it!" He looked thoughtful while trying to ignore the angry female behind him.

"Do you have anymore of these quills?" The lady behind the counter leaned forward and inspected the quill before shaking her head and sitting back in her stool.

"No, sir, that's the last in stock. The manufacturer declared bankruptcy and will no longer make any quills. We have a few quills similar, but that's the last one of those. You could try in Diagon Alley for some there though." He shook his head and handed her the quill.

"A whole set if you will. I'd like some good quality parchment, ink and a few more simpler sets of quills to go along with this." The elderly lady behind the counter nodded before getting everything ready for him; he was ignoring the snarky words coming from the girl behind him, occasionally they were silenced and he guessed she was waving her hands around to the other girl; before she had everything wrapped up he reached over and grabbed one of the simpler quills out and nodded for her to continue. She handed him the whole set, wrapped and he paid for it smiling at the woman. He turned around and stopped short at the woman in front of him, her hair sizzling, and her eyes glowering, the deaf girl a few feet behind her a defeated look in her eyes and stature.

"You do realize that Lacy here wanted that quill? She just wasn't sure if she could pay for it." Hermione gave him a glare and crossed her arms and he so wanted to laugh in her face, but he held the urge in check before nodding.

"Yea, I know. That's why I bought it. Now, what was it you were doing there, with both of your hands?" She looked gob smacked and seemed to seethe even more, he wasn't sure talking while grinding your teeth together was such a great idea.

"That, Malfoy, was BSL, she's deaf, she relies on hand signs to conceptually voice herself. Now why did yo-" He silently crowed for joy on the inside when he interrupted her, her face was priceless.

"That's neat, say, Granger, could you tell her that this set is for her?" Hermione's rant that hadn't started just yet quickly deflated and she stared at him in shock and he motioned expectantly to the girl. She turned to the younger girl and quickly told her that Malfoy bought the whole set for her, plus the quill she'd wanted. Lacy stood there in shock, tears brimming in her eyes some before she turned to Malfoy and launched herself at him to hug him. He hugged her back stiffly and he grumbled "See if I help anyone like that again if all I get is hugs…" but Hermione wasn't buying it. She leaned forward and pulled Lacy off Malfoy and he handed the girl the quill and parchment set and nodded at her before saluting her with the quill he kept and leaving the shop. Hermione stayed by Lacy's side on the way out of the shop and down to the Three Broomstick's Inn where Lacy waved goodbye after pointing out her group of friends.

Hermione nodded her off and before she could find her friends she spotted Malfoy across the way at the bottom of the steps motioning her to follow him up. She glanced around and saw none of her friends; they obviously hadn't made it just yet to grab a Butterbeer. He watched as she made her way across the room and he made his way up the stairs before she'd made it to the bottom. He stood in the doorway of the room he'd just rented out and waited for her to step past him. Once the door was shut he placed privacy charms around the room and waited for her to say or do something as he removed his cloak and placed it on the chair, followed by his shoes and socks. When he looked up he honestly had not been expecting to see her undressing herself and he grinned knowing that she was on the same page as him.

"You know this means nothing right? It's all just purely physical." He nodded at her words, not wanting to believe that there could be anything else between either of them. He truthfully would not believe it if there was or could be. He couldn't see her meeting his parents, he couldn't see marrying her, he couldn't see a family with her, but he could see her naked and writhing underneath him in pleasurable bliss that she would forever know he could only make her body feel. "Good." She smirked as he made his way to her, both naked now and he pushed her softly and she giggled as she fell back upon the bed behind her.

He aimed his wand at her and she cocked an eyebrow at him and he grinned as he began casting contraceptive charms on her and then proceeded to throw his wand on the ground behind him and making his way up her legs, her torso and stopping at her neck where he began to lavish it with open mouthed, hot and wet kisses, nipping up and down making her moan and pull his head closer to her when he hit the more sensitive spots. His hands began to trail along her body and she couldn't help but whimper when his hands stopped to kneed her hips. She wanted him to continue on and to bring her to bliss like only he knew how; she knew now, just from his hands and not even 24 hours since they had started this whole thing, that only he would forever know how to play her body and she was saddened by this fact. She couldn't see any kind of future with him other than platonic, yet passionate in private settings.

"Draco… I don't have time for you to play, as much fun as that will be, my friends will be along soon and I don't want to stir any trouble up." He sighed and shook his head before sliding a hand down to test if she was wet enough; which she was, so wet indeed. He flicked her clit a few times before lining himself up, one hand now on her breast and another laced in her hair pulling her mouth to his. When their lips met he pushed forward up into her and at her gasp at the sensations he plunged his tongue into her mouth and inwardly grinned at her response to him. He thrust into her repeatedly and he knew that physically, she would always belong to him, on this level she would always be his. They moved to their own rhythm, and within a matter of fast, hard, and quick thrusts he had her mind changed to about leaving the room and spending more time with him at that moment.

She pulled him down to her a few times while he was pounding into her and she'd bite and nibble at his ears and neck and at one point she'd flipped them over. He had to say that if they had not already had sex twice before in the last 24 hours, he more than likely would have not lasted once she was on top; he just went in deeper, she felt so lovely wrapped around him. He held off until she came and he flipped them over to pound into her and by the time she was coming down from her high he was finding his. She loved it, the look on his face as he came in her, the grunt as it hit him that ended in a sigh mixed with her name and the look of bliss as he held himself above her.

She knew then that if she let herself she could fall for him, but she wasn't going to, no, never, this was nothing but casual sex between them and she wasn't going to jeopardize this wonderful bliss she had found just by botching it up with feelings. She swore, and as they stared into each others eyes at that moment he swore as well, that from this moment on, there would be no more feelings between them. Pretenses would be kept, life would go on as normal and honestly, if they were being honest with themselves, this was to protect their hearts. They nodded at each other, the silent agreement they'd made with themselves and subsequently with each other, solid in their minds and he rolled off of her.

She didn't say a word as she dressed and when she got to the door she looked back at him before nodding and leaving. He smirked and knew that, since she didn't clean herself off in the room, she would be smelling of him and sex all day until she got back to the castle to shower. He couldn't help but find that to be a comforting and boasting moment, that she wouldn't mind smelling like him for the rest of the day. He stayed laying there for another ten minutes before he sat up and sighed, leaning over to grab his wand he couldn't help but wonder what to do for the rest of the day. He figured, after he got dressed he'd go down and gab a bite to eat, a Butterbeer and then head back up to the castle.

"Look who decided to show up!" Blaise said as he sidled up to their table after having come down the stairs. He'd spotted them right off when he hit the landing and smirked, guess he wouldn't have to eat alone after all. He sat and cocked an eyebrow at his friends while sitting back in his chair. Pansy sat a little close and he saw the look Blaise shot them both, but before he could do much Pansy sat back a look of disgust on her face.

"You smell horrible. Like..." She sniffed in his direction once and then covered her nose. "You smell like sweat, sex and another girl." She turned away from him completely and he shrugged. He plastered on the meanest 'i don't care' face and deadpanned his next words so she didn't find anything hopeful in them.

"That may be because I just got done with another girl Pansy. Why do you care? Not like we're dating. Leave me alone." She shot him a hurt look before catching Blaise's eye, causing her to blush and stand before making her way, silently, to the bathrooms. Draco nodded at Blaise, silently letting him know he wasn't going there with Pansy and Blaise's glare lost it's anger. Nott made a joke and they started laughing, Draco glad for the distraction and hoping that Pansy didn't come back anytime soon.

"You sod's ready to head back? We've been sitting here munching for over an hour and a half, I'd quite like to get back before dark if you would." Nott pointed out and they all looked out the window to see that it was dusk, surprised that they had all been in town so long. They nodded and stood, making their way over to the counter to pay before ambling out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hermione sitting with her friends, it looked like they'd been there just as long as his friends had been, but he hadn't noticed them. He supposed that was the good part, the... better part, that meant he didn't care much for her and all. If he had, wouldn't he have been eagle eying her?

Well... he couldn't say yes or no to that since he had a few times this year already before yesterday. He sighed and followed his friends along, glad that Pansy hadn't bothered them since she stormed off earlier. He looked around wondering briefly where she'd gone but then shrugged the thought off and kept walking. His mind slowly falling back on Granger. By the time he'd made it back to the castle he knew he'd have to work himself over in a bit to relieve some of the tension brought on by thoughts of Granger.


End file.
